Ameliorate
by MariDark
Summary: "The first Valyrian were a sheep-herding folk… but then they learned magic, they tamed dragons and built an Empire. Well, dear Uncle, they won't be the last to do it." Gweneth Baratheon had an objective, an goal. She was the true daughter of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister and the change this medieval world had been waiting for. Self-Insert Week 2016
1. Arc One - Episode One

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Origin**

* * *

When my almost-conscience firstly appeared, I didn't really notice anything beyond the warmth of my bubble and the drums.

It was warm and wet, the place I was in. It was much too… tight, and I took comfort on the two other drums other than my own. In that warm and strange place, that I learned to call home, I could hear one drum that I assumed to be my heart and two others accompanied my own. The weaker one was just that, weak, but it was also the closest one to what I thought my body was. The louder drum was strong and steady, getting louder and louder sometimes, with different rhythms, faster and slower, that always lulled me to sleep or just made me get confused and irritated.

I always hated loud noises. _(Did I?)_

It confused me, as to why I was there. Even if I didn't know where _there_ was. Somehow, it seemed wrong to be _there_. Don't get me wrong, it was comforting and safe, but it seemed so _wrong_. It was like some kind of sensation creeping up on me, like a warning of the wrongness of my presence. That feeling burned and always felt like it wanted to put me _down_. Honestly, I was too comfy in my warm place to care about it.

With time, the warm place became too tight. I could feel little Weak Drum's body. And it was very much annoying.

Let it be said that I didn't really _thought_. I wasn't _awake_ , per se. It was like a dream or a mirage, those ones that you get when you're half-asleep and really drowsy. Like a timeless, boundless place where I could only feel and somehow hear. I wasn't really attached to a body, yet it was connected to me.

There came a time when I felt my bubble pop, and the sensation of suffocation came with it. I could feel the body I was connected press down, along with my bubble mate's. It was tight, messy, wet and I really wanted to be the first one to get out of wherever we were. I ended up being the first one to pop out of wherever the place my bubble resided in.

I came to the world screamed like any other. But I have to say, my bubble mate screamed more.

* * *

My bubble mate ended being called Joffrey, while I was called Gweneth. I must say, it was with great surprise that I noticed that we were miniature humans. Not Hobbits though, unfortunately. Nope, little Joff and I were lil' babies, in what I was mostly sure that was a Medieval era. Yay to the Dark Ages!

My sudden awareness of my surroundings wasn't immediate, but I could still hear and and see blurs when light wasn't so intense, which was more common than I expected because it seemed that wherever we were, it was not a very lighten up place. I would usually see light coming from what I thought were flames. If our caretakers/family/kidnappers were using fire as way of light, then we were probably really fucked up. All I could think was _goodbye, dear internet and modern devices._

Joffrey was a fretful thing, never shutting up and always whining or crying. Thank God the blonde lady was always there to shut him up.

Yeah, there was this blond lady who would always stand above of what I assume was our cribs and watched us creepily. I had this strange feeling that she was really confused with my presence. Maybe it was her voice, always so hesitant with me. I could feel her slight trembling when she would hold me in her arms.

She was always so damn _careful_ with me. I could feel the ultimate care she had with me, the slight fear and confusion, but also the _love_. That woman loved so fiercely, it was a surprising thing really.

When I was in her arms, next to her chest, I knew that I was _safe_.

* * *

With time there came memories. Memories and info about, lo and behold, another world where my present home was a fictional and fantasy world, where there existed legions of fans, theories, and much more. And so with the memories, I looked at my new home with different eyes.

And I've read too much fan fiction to ignore what was so obvious.

When I reached my sixth month of new-life, I was pretty damn sure that I was in _Game of Thrones_. _An song of Ice and Fire_. Worse than that, I was in _King's Landing_.

Must I say that I would prefer to be in any place but that one. And how did I came to knowing about my current placement? When someone told me so, of course. I was a baby, I needed to learned where the hell I lived, and so they told me. Of course, I was a sixth month old baby, so they told boring stupid things that were much too easy. So, like the idiotic person that I am, I choose to absorb information like a frigging sponge, thus acquiring the title of _prodigy._

Which came to the sudden realization, at least to the _grow-ups_ , that I was some kind of intelectual genius. Well, all I say is that I really wanted to be able to read, and when my sight finally evolved, allowing me to see things beyond one palm away from my face, it wasn't exactly my fault that the folks left some kind of book about dragons next to my play area. And it wasn't my fault that I could answer their questions instead of just crying to announce my displeasure of the world.

It wasn't my fault.

That's me in denial, and it's not a healthy or useful way of thinking, but yeah. It wasn't my fault.

So, King's Landing.

I hope that Joffrey was named after the crazed prince, because for more that I hated social rules, I really wanted to be loaded in this type of society.

But really, who I was trying to fool?

We were obvious filth rich. King's Landing civilians were generally poor. If you weren't noble, you were basically nothing. And we were obviously pretty well in life. Besides, how many Cerseis _(?)_ there were in the Red Keep that would name their son, Joffrey?

* * *

 _Hear me roar._

That's basically what was told to us, most of the time. You'd think that we, as the King's first children, would hear more of our paternal Noble House. But really, all we'd learn of would be about our mother's House, about its great story line and battles.

That is, if our paternal House was truly House Baratheon. Wasn't our mother in an incestuous relationship with her twin brother? Well, I know that I would _never_ involve myself with _Joffrey_ of all people. The boy didn't even reach his first year of life and I already know that he would be an annoyance.

We were already in our ninth month, and I had started to walk around my little nursery. Joffrey always pouting at me with jealous eyes as he tried, and failed, to copy my advanced capabilities. Not gonna lie about it, I was a smug and arrogant bitch and would do my best to make him know it. At least while he couldn't remember it, in the future I would be sure to be his very _best friend_. Keep it safe and nice, please.

I was a bitch, I am mostly sure of it. A lazy, and smart one too. With a touch of arrogance, mischief, a kinda weak spot for misunderstood people, and a much childish and annoying wonder for the natural kingdom, I was a complex bag of shit. Probably deep into the Insanity levels, if there ever was one.

One minute, I could coldly watch someone burn, the other I could cry for a stranger passed out on the street. Yep. I'm a complicate person-baby. Don't know how useful I would be on the storyline.

Understand that I absorbed all content about _An song of Ice and Fire_ in the short period of three days, reading about in on the net and _then_ I watched the Sixth season. I totally ignored things such as spoilers. Some could call me a poser, and I answered that I probably was. But I just wanted to know what the fuss was about! Really! And you know how long those episodes were? That is why I watched anime. Mostly.

So, you shall be warned, my attachment to characters were more related to their awesomeness. Like anyone, really. And a fandom's wikia is a dangerous, dangerous place that anyone should never venture into.

So.

About the whole House thing, it could be said that our mother's personnel were basically brainwashing us.

Until Jon Arryn came barreling into our, more like mine, lives soon as words of a raising prodigy came to his ears.

His face as Karena, our caretaker, told him that the female dark haired twin was the genius one though. I really wanted a camera in those moments when the male chauvinist population heard that no, Joffrey, the boy, the macho, the Heir, was the stupid one. Yep, who run the world? Girls.

* * *

 **First Arc - Superfecundation**

 _ **Superfecundation**_ _is the fertilization of two or more_ _ova_ _from the same_ _cycle_ _by_ _sperm_ _from separate acts of_ _sexual intercourse_ _. The term superfecundation is derived from_ _fecund_ _, meaning the ability to produce offspring._ _ **Heteropaternal superfecundation**_ _occurs when two different males father_ _fraternal twins_ _._

 _In common usage, the term superfecundation is often used instead of heteropaternal superfecundation. The terms are practically equivalent because, though superfecundation by the same father is thought to be a common occurrence, it can only be proven to have occurred with multiple fathers._

* * *

Just a little piece for the **Self Insert Week 2016**. A little late, but it is the intention that counts, right?

I'm trying to write myself a little bit on the devious and kinda malevolent side of the coin. So, welcome to my Dark Side.

Funny story, yes, I did begin as a kinda poser. Never watched the whole series. Just the last part of the fifth season and then read the rest of it on the net and when the sixth began I watched religiously. And today I know everything about the Valyrian era. Like, I'm such a nerd for it.

I know, I know. I am a little piece of shit for doing it.

Don't know if I will ever continue, or if anyone will ever read this. But just wanted to put my piece into this :)

The info bits on superfecundation can be found on Wikipedia.

Bye!

~MariDark


	2. Arc One - Episode Two

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Impressions**

* * *

Let it be said that girls absolutely didn't 'run' the world.

Both logically and metaphorically, there is the the need of both genres to maintain a fruitful society. Humans are humans, and if they are capable and functional, they are above all else useful. And even if they aren't, the race evolved so that it was possible to those who before weren't capable, now were functional in their own way. Technology and contemporaneity brought, above everything else, possibility and freedom.

But! When you're stuck into a medieval era, where women were usually prizes and baby machines, that _equality_ crap is all messed up.

Resuming, when Jon Arryn, Hand of the King, entered the Queen's nursery in search of her prodigal son, he found a prodigal daughter. And a daughter wasn't much useful to the Kingdom beyond future alliances to other Houses, and so, Jon Arryn stopped in front of the twins and he stared. Hard.

I had met him briefly, when mother, many months ago, had presented us to him and many others in our father's small council. He was as old as when I had first seen him.

While he stared at us I only looked blankly back at him as Joffrey drooled on one of his toys, which he tried with all his might to put inside his mouth. Karena had immediately stood when the man had entered the room, his voice reaching our ears like static as he asked for 'the prodigious heir'. And Karena, the dear girl who made silly faces to us, had gotten on her feet immediately, where before she was kneeling on the floor playing with us, her eyes wide and hands trembling behind her back as she stared at the old man, her mouth opening in shock before she answered, her voice trembling but still respectful, she said that the Prince wasn't as advanced as his sister, ergo, me.

But with the drooling blond creature by my side, I guess that it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

So, I watched with unimpressed eyes as Jon Arryn pursed his lips and turned away from us, closing the door as he walked out of the nursery.

He was totally going to gossip with our dear father, The Usurper.

* * *

We didn't see much of our father, the King Robert, beyond our first days of life.

On those first days, when we couldn't see beyond a palm in front of our faces, we shared a crib. How did I know? Damn Joffrey was glued to me like a fucking baby sloth. He cried on my face, making me cry and then we would cry and it was so _loud_.

After, when I had more coherent memories, I would know that in my previous life I couldn't handle clubs, shows, earphones, anything that made loud noise was hated by me. Joffrey didn't take long to enter that list.

Sometimes, generally at night or on the morrow after out mother's visit, we were visited by our legal or biological father. As in, Uncle-Father or our King-Father. Jaime came for many days, and would continue to come. But Robert Baratheon saw us for what maybe was only a week.

That Week, he whispered about us, him, the Kingdom, the Queen, and his dream-girl, Lyanna Stark. He was drunk, of course, still, he was kinda sincere. I could see it as he told us that we were different as shit, and didn't looked anything alike. He said that Joffrey was like a little fucking _Jaiiiiiime_ , and I was just like a female little _hiiiiim,_ he told us as his slurred not-impressive speech fell on us just like his drool and a breath that reeked of rum.

On the last day, he was silent and just stared at us. He came earlier than it was normal and when the sound of footsteps on the corridor reached our, more like his, ears, he said his last words to us for a long period of time.

 _"How can my twin children be so different?_ _How can that only you, girl, seems to have the fury of our house? Why is it that my heir doesn't resemble me? How come…How come that it wasn't my Lyanna that gave me my children?"_

Leaving us with only dramatic and emotive words, he left just as mother entered our nursery.

To be honest, again, I wasn't impressed. So I snorted as much as a baby could snort, and returned to watch Joffrey be an idiot.

It wasn't like I could do much as a baby.

* * *

Three days after Jon Arryn's first visit, we were playing with our dear mother when Robert barreled into the room, screaming and causing an unnecessary ruckus. Jon Arryn, and two members of the Kingsguard accompanied him, one of them being our Uncle-Father, Ser Jaime Lannister.

"What do you wish for, dear husband?" Cersei was on her feet even before the door was open, her hands clenched in front of her as she gazed up at him sternly. "Don't you see that all this noise is disrupting the children?"

"Woman! What is this about some intelligent brat, where is my heir and why aren't you teaching him as much as the girl?" The King was broad and not as fat as I remembered him to be on the TV show. He was relatively young, but like That Week, he reeked of rum.

Mother's entire body became as tense as a bow's string. I ignored Joffrey's cries and slowly and carefully stood up on my tiny feet and toddled over until I let myself fall on top of Cersei's skirt. Mother looked down at me, so did all the others, and I smiled bashfully at her, with huge eyes and grabby hands.

And as predicted, she smiled at me, picked me up and hugged me to her chest. I'm too cute to be ignored! Well, I think so, mirrors were too high for me to reach, on those rare times when I ventured into mother's bedroom. She looked defiantly back at him, her eyes hard as she answered.

"They both have different minds, I do my very best to make so that Joffrey accompanies his sister's development. But yet…" She looked at me, her green eyes shining with feelings I could not decipher. "Yet, it is _our_ daughter that seems to _not_ want to wait for her brother." They couldn't hear her last words, they were whispered, a mere breath, as she looked at me, her words would forever be echoing inside me. " _Your_ daughter." I…I was afraid of delving too much into those words.

"Are you sure it isn't mere neglect of yours? Are you expecting and making the girl to be better than my heir?"

Her eyes were green fire as she answered. "I would never!" Her embrace became desperate as her arms tightened around me. "I would never neglect _my_ children's education!"

"Woman-"

"Papa." My childish voice interrupted him. Finally, his eyes were on _me, a_ nd I looked right back at him.

I was afraid? Yes, very much so. Still, for more that Cersei was a lying, crazy bitch, she was a mother. She was my mother, and I could see how much she loved us. Unconditionally. She loved us more than anything and anyone. And I could try and try to not to, but I still loved her back. Of course, she would make so many shitty things happen, would kill good people and 'favorite characters'. Cersei Lannister would be a generally horrible person, but she would _not_ do it to me. She would do it for me, for us. That woman could be the worst woman to ever exist in Westeros, she still loved me and I couldn't deny that I loved her as well. So, I risked a probable beating, a punishment from a man who couldn't take _no_ from anyone other than his own cock, for speaking without permission, and I spoke for my mother.

"Le' i' be, Papa." It was strange to speak to him. He just looked idiotically at me. "Mama don' be wong. Mama teaches us. Joff drools. Me reads." So I turned huge eyes back at the blonde. I really hoped that those drama skills that I had apparently acquired in drama classes worked. "Righ', mama?"

"It is 'I read', not 'me reads'." She smiled warmly at me, looked back at Joffrey who was now, again, drooling on his toys. "And Joffrey just needs to learn that drooling is something a Prince should not do." She chuckled and looked at Karena, who sat on one of the chairs not much far away from us, and nodded at Joffrey. Karena was at his side immediately.

"Cersei," She looked back at Robert, her eyes wary. "What was it? The name of the child? Gena-"

"Gweneth." This dude is such a jerk. How can you not remember my name, King of Boars?! You're my dad! "Your daughter's name is Gweneth, beloved husband." Be subtle, be letal. Go mom!

He glared at her and then directed his gaze back at me. His eyes were intense and then he turned his back at us, walking away from the room.

"I expect more advancement from my Heir! Be sure it happens! Come to my chambers after you deal with them, we shall talk about this!" He barked his orders and left us, one of the Kingsguard accompanying him. Jaime and Jon remained.

Jon Arryn looked between me and my brother, his eyes searching. I know that we, Joffrey and I, differed much in appearance. I could see his, Joffrey's, gold hair and green eyes, and I knew that I had dark colored hair, my eyes were blue but were slowly changing to a brownish - or was it greenish? - color - all this I knew because it was told to me, or spoke of where I could hear. Mother's handmaidens loved to talk about our physical differences, mental and comportamental as well. And I knew that it was exactly those differences that Jon Arryn was examining.

Mother turned my face away from his searching eyes and hugged me onto her bosom, hiding my face on her neck.

"Do you wish for anything else, Lord Arryn?" My mother's voice was perfectly crafted, none of her emotions or opinions showing in her tunes, it was her eyes that were burning with wariness.

"No, my lady. If I may…"

"Please, do go. You have your duties, I have mine."

"Yes…" I could feel his eyes burning on my little body tucked away from him. "Yes, I do have. Farewell, my Queen." I heard the door close, and he was, finally, away from us.

"Sister." Of course, Uncle-Father remained.

"Brother, wait." Cersei turned away from him, freeing me from her embrace and putting me on the floor besides Joffrey, who played with Karena. "Karena, you may go. Ser Jaime shall help me to put my children in bed."

"Yes milady."

Mother accompanied her to the door, and just as she was far enough, she closed the door and locked it. She then turned to Jaime and he turned towards her.

 _Oh great. Not again._

* * *

No, mother didn't immediately started to make out with her own brother.

There was just a _really_ heated exchange of _looks_.

Meaning, they were flirting without talking.

Don't understand wrong, when we were younger and couldn't even lift our own necks, mother and Jaime _devoured_ each other. They would make out with absolutely no shame, I could only tell because of the noises. Ugh, _the noises_.

One night, after I learned how to sit, which was all too soon when compared to others, I decided that enough was _enough_. I sat on our little crib, Joff was blinking confusedly at the ceiling as our parents make out in one of the love seats near us, my eyes taking in their forms. Blond hair shining with the candlelight, they were eating each other with burning desire, moans and sighs echoing in the nursery.

Not impressed, my squeaky voice interrupted the two _lovebirds._

"Ma', Unc'e Jame, wha' you doin'?"

They proceeded to never _do it_ in the same room as us.

They proceeded to _do it_ in mother's room. The room who was next to ours, and had thin walls, because mother needed to know when one of us cried.

Again, not impressed.

* * *

That night, after our father's sudden visit, mother returned late to her room.

I was sleeping when there was a bang of the door closing and angry voices reached my ears. _Mother and Jaime._

I looked at Joffrey, but he was still asleep. I made myself be as quiet as I could and I listened.

They were talking about me.

Now, my bodily reaction to this was quite simple really.

When in my previous life, at least the few pieces of memories that I remembered, I was a strange female. I could change emotions so fast that it was like a whiplash. I could be a hateful, silent person and then I could be a crying, dramatic poor. And I cried _a_ _lot_.

 _So foolish._

That didn't appeared to change in this life, because as soon as my mother's distressed voice reached my earbuds, tears started forming in my eyes.

I did try to stop them, because they were foolish and why would I need to cry? There wasn't a reason to cry. But I couldn't and so, little by little, tears started to stream down my face. Well, sideways, because I was laying on the crib, so…

I really hoped that I could learn to control the fucking tears in the future.

As I let myself fall into sleep again, my mother's distressed voice and Jaime's frustrated one were substituted by moans and grunts.

When my eyes opened again on the morning, it was with the remains of the screams and fire from my dreams - no, memories echoing in my mind.

 _Ah, so that was how I died._

* * *

Well, I did not expected this. You guys, making me all excited and nervous. Putting all of those expectations on me.

I hope this chapter and the next to come be of your liking. Because, as you can see, I do plan on keeping writing this.

I thank all of you guys who reviewed the first chapter; **Guests** , **Anna** , **NarutoSpardaUzumaki** , **black panter** , **kiki8o** and **Duesal Bladesinger**.

All of you guys who favorited and followed, or even just read this and enjoyed it, even without following and favoriting, I thank you.

In this episode, you will see the two main conflicts in this first arc. They are there, really, they are.

Until next.

I'm truly sorry for any spelling mistakes.

~MariDark


	3. Arc One - Episode Three

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know as 'advancement', 'betterment', 'melioration', 'refinement', 'revision', 'enrichment', 'progress', 'reform' or 'upgrade'._

 _The definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

* * *

Mornings were always the best.

Mornings were filled with warm, lazy sunlights and lovely family moments filled with love and laugh.

Well, kinda. When you're a Baratheon royal, morning came with shenanigans. At first, on those first peaceful months of life, it was only small, gossip-like shenanigans, but then, after that day where suddenly central pieces of the Game became aware of our existence, after that day the gossip-shenanigans weren't so ordinary as before.

I could remember those first mornings, when Jaime would join mother for breakfast and she would put Joffrey and I next to their table while they flirted and gazed down at us with warm, fuzzy smiles. Then they would pretend to be siblings just as a maid or other employee of Cersei's would enter the room, where then shenanigans would be discussed after they left.

Now things were a bit different.

Mother was tense as she ate, her golden hair pinned up into a beautiful braided bun. Ser Jaime was on his feet, along with three other Kingsguards that I didn't know the name of. Joffrey and I were in our big basket thing, where mother put us in so she could eat outside of her room with us by her side. And across from dear mother, there was our not-so-dear not-father.

He ate like a particularly ugly pig and, as always, reeked of rum. Robert Baratheon did not looked like a king. And Jon Arryn seemed to share my thoughts, if his pursed lips and narrowed eyes directed at the big man were to say something. Jon Arryn sat at my father's right, giving the king disapproving side looks as the man kept smashing food into his mouth. Mother just acted as the regal and cool queen she was and I watched them as the tension only grew.

"What made you join your family this morning, dear husband?" Mother's lips formed a small and seemingly lovable smile, when her eyes were obviously challenging him.

Robert stopped momentarily to stare at her, food hanging out of his mouth and beard as he chewed slowly, narrowing his eyes at her. He started to eat at a more sedated pace as he answered Cersei.

"You know why…" He paused again to look pointedly at us. "to discuss the future of the two _brats_." Fair enough, I guess. I looked back at Joffrey, who was lying on his belly and looking at me curiously. He had big, bright, green eyes that shined with infant innocence and I started to ask myself from where did all that evilness came from and where the hell it was. But then his small hands started to choke and shake his small lion doll, and I turned away with deadpan eyes. _Honestly…_

"Their…future?" Mother asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Robert continued to eat and speak, crumbs falling out of his mouth and onto his beard and the table, some being projected at us, poor innocents on the other side of the table. "If they are already starting to speak, then they can learn things besides hearing stupid fairy tales and playing around." One of the crumbs ended up on mother's cheek, her lips pursing in disgust as she gingerly cleaned it with a napkin.

"They are too young."

"But they can speak." She glared at Jon Arryn with great annoyance.

"No."

"Oh? So, my Queen, what was it that happened yesterday?" The old man brought his juice-filled cup to his lips.

"Gweneth was the one who spoke. _Gweneth_ is the only one of them both who can speak."

"And it is the Heir to the Iron Throne that will have to." Jon Arryn was being particularly annoying. Wasn't he supposed to be nicer? But they must be rather annoyed, I mean, it isn't the Heir who seemed to have gain the brains. "If it is help, early help, that he needs to unlock his potential…then so be it."

"Enough talk. We didn't come to discuss it, we came to warn you." He finally stopped talking and looked at us, his blue eyes hard as stared us down. "If I am to have heirs with _you_ , then they shall be useful."

* * *

There was a war.

A huge, very important war. But all wars were, in their own way, important.

That war involved the terrorism, it started when I was a mere child, all those years back, on September 11th. From there on, many attacks were launched all around the globe, exploding years later into an all out World War III.

I was a girl with a dream of traveling the world, and, before the war, I was doing just that. A twenty-seven year old traveling around and learning every language I could, I was a very enthusiastic linguistic. A nerdy one too.

I was proud to say that I followed my dreams, even if I had started as a Medicine student. I wanted to be a legist, ended up as one of the best and youngest linguistics worldwide. My childish personality made me a very well know figure, and as a translator and C-list celebrity because of some small roles on B-rated movies, I was relatively wealthy, thus supporting my travels and studies.

As an academic, I knew that the world wasn't going well. My country had many politic problems, but it wasn't just my corrupted home that had problems. The humanity was trying to deal with seemingly random attacks caused by terrorist all around the world, and as tensions grew, I decided to finally stay put and settle down in New York.

And then, a bomb fell onto London soil.

World War was declared on the 4th of June, 2030.

And I decided to enter it, by helping the country I was living in.

* * *

Months passed and we completed our first year of life as Joffrey and I were suddenly brought to many different lessons.

We were taught basic history, language, geography, mathematics, manners, and other things. What used to be lazy days filled with playdates, naps and warm moments with our caretakers or mother and sometimes even Jaime, our Uncle-Father, were suddenly transformed into busy, information-filled days were we would be tested, judged, punished, praised, and basically molded.

Mother tried to always be at our side, delegating Jaime to be always near us when she couldn't and even when she could. Never once our legal father appeared, but Jon Arryn was a looming presence that was always there, behind us, judging us.

I thrived. Joffrey didn't.

Joffrey was a baby, barely a toddler. He didn't even speak in sentences, but people expected much more from him than a simple 'hi'. While he gave a dopey 'hi', I said 'hello, it is a pleasure to meet you'. While he was trying to figure what a triangle and a square was, I was building little castles made of wood boxes. While he tried to catch the sunlight coming from the window, I played with the shadows that I could form with my hands. While he tried understand the concept of letters, I was _reading_.

I had read without anyone knowing about it before, but after two weeks of learning letters, I was bored, thus continuing on to read the words on the fairy tale books before someone read them for me.

When I started to read, it was then that Jon Arryn finally approached us.

Joffrey was lying in front of me with his new toy in hand, he had thrown yet another one through the nearest window, and I was reading one of his favorite stories. Of course, he didn't understand a thing about it. But the drawings were pleasing to him, so he liked it.

My squeaky voice slowly read the story about wooden fairies and ice monsters that I really wasn't amused about because it was yet another thing that I had to deal with in future. Joffrey chewed on one his stuffed stag toy's head, his big eyes taking in the drawings on the book spread on the floor when we heard the sound of steps. He quickly looked up, his curious eyes soon returning to the book, deeming whoever was behind me to be unimportant. I kept on reading just to be interrupted by a raspy voice that I learned to genuinely hate.

"Princess. Prince."

I hated Jon Arryn.

He made Joffrey seem like trash, and praised me as if I was a saint. It all started on our first 'nameday' party. The idiot old man despised Joffrey like a vegan hated barbecue. It was like Paris Hilton dragging Kim Kardashian around. And I was fucking Jesus to him. He had this weird thing with my hair, too. I mean, sure, it is dark and all, dark as dark chocolate that surely came from a distant Lannister descendent, but it was disgusting to feel the old man caress my hair in reverence. It was like that Charlie's Angels dude with the hair kink.

But the dude had to have some lose screws, he even married that crazy Tully woman who started the Stark's downfall with that damn note. Now that I think of it…should I allow it to happen? It wouldn't be as entertaining as it was…But I liked the Starks. They were a cool bunch, if my memories weren't wrong…Wait. Why are my memories so clear? Why can I remember such things so easily? Years have passed since I had ever read or watched something related to the seri-

"My lady, what are you reading?"

I turned around with confused eyes, but quickly composed myself. _Let the games begin._

"Joff's favo'ite book, my lo'd." The 'R' sound was a still working project.

"Ah, what would it be?" He sat heavily on one of the chairs close to our little play area.

"Child'en of the Fo'est and White Walke's legends."

"Ah, those ones. They are older than even me, Princess."

Not amused.

An awkward silence fell onto us as I only stared blankly at him. Soon Joffrey would get irritated at the lack of attention and the sound of my voice and would start to be bothersome. More than he already was.

"What do you wish, Lo'd A'yn?"

"Oh, my dear, I wish for many a thing. Should I be specific?"

Dramatic talking skills. I'm gonna max that like that Naruto kid mastered that ball of rolling energy jutso, the Rasengan.

"No need fo' it."

"Gen!"

I looked at Joffrey with annoyance as he pounced onto me, his little hands grabbing my dark locks.

"Stop it, Joff." I pushed him, but he had strong grip. _Damn, kid…_ "Stop it!"

Jon Arryn took him off of me, and my brother instantly started to cry and scream.

For more annoyed that I could be with Joffrey, constantly that is, he was my brother. And the creepy old man had just grabbed my little brother. _Not hot._

"Such a fretful little boy." Tell me something I don't know. "Tell me, milady, why does it seems that even though you are so much more… _evolved_ …than your… _brother_ …you still seem so very… _attached_ …to him. Even when you're obviously very much… _uninterested_ …with him." Joffrey didn't want to be near the man, it was obvious as he continued to trash in his arms. Couldn't blame him, I would hate to be in that man's arms. "He is…" Here he frowned at the crying boy, and I started to cry and scream as well, knowing that the noise would attract Karena, mother, father, anyone. " _He is limiting you._ "

"What is happening here?!"

Mother busted in the room with Jaime in front of her, who quickly grabbed me from the floor and hugged me to his chest, never taking his eyes from the old man. Mother grabbed Joffrey from his arms, hugging him to her own chest as she stared reproachfully at the House Arryn's Lord.

"Nothing, milady." He bowed at her, his movement slow as if it hurt him to do it. "I was only watching for our dear heirs. Wouldn't want them to hurt themselves when alone, would we?"

"Alone? They weren't supposed to be alone! Where is Karena?" I stopped my screams and leaned on Jaime, his big hands holding my head to his neck, his other hand spread open on by back as I leaned on him and hugged his neck.

"I sent her to my lady wife. She was in need of assistance. Karena was the first maid I've met on my way here."

"First? That can hardly be true, Lord of the Eyrie." Jaime's voice was sardonic. "Maids are like cockroaches in the Red Keep. Never ending and everywhere."

"And she is assigned to _my children_. Not _you_."

"I'm sorr-"

"I won't hear of it anymore. Go. This is my children's rest place from all those horrible lessons you impose onto them, let them be! In here, they do not need those exceptions you have in them." Cersei pointed at the door, her voice harsh and accusing.

"As you wish, my Queen."

* * *

My memories were incredibly clear.

Lying on my new crib, separated from Joffrey, who would soon wake up crying for me, I pondered over the strange thing that was my memories. I could remember faces, facts, sounds, tastes, sights, _feelings_. But my mind had never been like that, never so clear and focused. I had a good, kinda average memory drive on my previous life.

So why the sudden eidetic memory?

It wasn't pleasing, now that I noticed it. I had so many details in my mind. My brain felt like a goddam Wikia, not Wikipedia, but a Wikia for every fact that I had ever seen, heard or learned on my first life.

 _Heat_.

It was painful, so much painful. To remember loved faces, my loved ones who I didn't know where, or how they where. I couldn't say that they were okay, there was war happening when I died in that military bunker on the desert.

 _Blood_.

My loving family, so contradictory and eccentric. With so many perks and charisma. Father and mother even divorced, loved us, my brother and I, so much. I was an older sister too.

 _Bright_.

And I wasn't dim. I had a brilliant mind, so very much active, paranoid and random. A crazy, difficult, confusing, fast paced, creative, mind. A brain that helped my work and studies.

 _Screams_.

And now, this strange new aspect of my psyche, or was it an entirely new psyche?, was slowing consuming me. To remember the horrendous way that I was ended. To remember the screams of my comrades, the blood-chilling cries of those that I would give my life for echoed on my ears.

 _Fire_.

Be burned by enemy attack on our previously hidden base, where we collected information and translated for every country allied, was gruesome.

It was all so fast, one second we were discussing with HQ, and the other we where on the floor as someone, an infiltrated, activated what seemed to be an series of well placed bombs that soon formed flames and ashes all over the bunker that was filled with one hundred operatives.

As the highest ranked officer still alive and available, I ran directly to our asset. An suitcase with sensible material that I was very far from having allowance to know about its content.

I didn't get much far. Soon enough I was suffocating, the ashes and smoke making impossible for normal breathing. Soon, flames closed around me, slowly burning my clothes, melting the plastic of my glasses, my hair quickly being burned following by my scalp, and it didn't take long for me to lose my conscience because of the pain, it just happened that I didn't wake again.

At least, I didn't wake again in that world, in that body.

But the pain…the pain I think it will always be scorched on my mind.

* * *

And done.

Okay, so Robert and Jon can be be a little hateful, but remember that this is from Gweneth POV only. I know that it appears that it is going to evolve into bashing, but really, it won't. In the scenes that Robert appears, he is not with people he likes, besides Jon. He is frustrated, the Rebellion wasn't so long ago and he is simply bitter towards Cersei. It seems stupid, but he did eat too much, and he didn't like Cersei, so that is how we will see it. It is still early in this story and we haven't seen many scenarios with other characters. And about Jon Arryn, I ain't bashing him! I swear! Cersei doesn't like him, and he knows it, so he speaks carefully when around her. Sometimes, we simply have to deal with situations and people that aren't bad, but we still dislike them.

Jon Arryn will be kind of important, it just happens that Gweneth doesn't like him. She isn't obligated to like him, in future she can even like, but now he is simply a creepy old man that took her lazy days from her and talked strangely.

Sorry about any silly mistakes, this chapter was finished around one PM, and I am sick. Like, so sick. And tired.

Thanks to those who reviewed; **miaandB** , **anon** , **FanaticShipper** , **Machoking** , **thunder18** , **xenocanaan** and **Guest**.

And thank you for all you guys who favorited, followed and viewed.

Again, sorry and if there is any mistake, do tell me. I had a little problem when putting this online, had to re-edit **_everything_**. Yes, italic, bold and underlined.

See ya!

~MariDark


	4. Arc One - Episode Four

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

This chapter will be revised later, but for now, I guess you guys will have to stay with the un-revised version. I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

Joffrey was a normal kid. He had a normal development, contraire to my own. In an ideal world, the Court would probably focus on me, the extraordinary and older twin, and I would be pointed as the heir to the throne. But Westeros was the last thing someone could ever relate to as an ideal world. Thus, as it came clear that Joffrey hadn't the same rapid growth as mine, frustration seemed to only increase from every man that was contracted to give us lessons.

The King called many a maester in his search for someone that would make Joffrey _'evolve'._ Of course, with the repetitive lessons, Joff was going to be very well knowable, as could be seen from the very rare results from his lessons.

I, on the other hand, was both praised and hated.

It was…mind opening, I could say. Mother and all those I thought on her side of the Royal Court seemed to praise me. They saw me as miracle child and a perfect sibling for the future king. They talked of _potential_ and some of the more idealistic bunch whispered of _revolutionary._

On the other side, my popularity when coming from all the rest of the Court, was way down the line. Mothers were displeased, their daughters now had a much more stronger competition. The princess was smart, if I grew to be as pretty as mother then I was an big obstacle for other Houses trying their luck on the game.

Honestly? I played the ignorance card.

Why? Well, the maids gossip more freely when they think I'm not paying attention to them and, well, for more a _prodigy_ that I could be, I still was a kid.

I listened, but I wasn't interested on it. I know perfectly what was to come, but being so distant from such events, I couldn't bring myself to care much more than flinty thinking of fear and haplessness.

And there was the memory overload to deal with.

Ok, so, remember that thing about me suddenly noting my much developed and super ultra over-4K memory thing where I could remember my previous life as detailed as if I closed my eyes and lived it all over again?

So, it got worse.

The influx of information was of apparent infinity.

With each passing day my mind seemed to download a shit whole of information as I slept. Day after day I would woke up to look at things and relate them to articles I had briefly seen on magazines when doing grocery with my parents when I was _five_. And _that_ would come _naturally._ I couldn't think, because as much useful information I had, I _remembered_ that I didn't used to think like this, so I couldn't think things like that and _itwastoomuchtoomuch_ -

* * *

Days, months passed and our nameday approached.

I completed all the classes mother succeeded to make father agree to put me in. Because as much of a smart girl I was, I was still a girl and thus didn't needed that kind of pampering. Joffrey was getting more and more classes and was very grumpy because of it.

After I completed the classes, I had much free time and was soon following wherever mother headed to. I was the sole constant companion of mother's. Jaime many times would come along to 'guard' us and would end up playing with me as mother completed her Queen duties. And there aren't that many of them. For more that father seemed to be hunting and partying, Jon Arryn was an organized man that kept the Kingdom together. Barely, in my humble opinion that may or may not be biased.

It was good.

I…I loved those moments. When I could forget about kingdoms and games and blood, and just let myself imagine that the strong Jaime was my dear father and clever Cersei was my beloved mother. Later on the noon Joffrey, the grumpy brat that he was, would join us and soon would be all grabby and squeaky with me. Jaime would joke about us and give those _looks_ at Cersei as she smirked at him with a warm light on her eyes.

It was a good, perfect, illusion.

It fooled me for many years.

* * *

I liked Jaime.

He was a nice dude to us. A sarcastic man with a charming smile and handsome face that charmed every woman he came across. He had that mystery vibe along with Prince Charming and Knight on the White horse thing going on, which made him the perfect target for sighs and dreamy looks from all maids and nobles.

But he was also funny, gentle and so damn loving.

I mean…It wasn't without reason that Myrcella, our future sister, (I was absolutely sure that we would have siblings. Cersei and Jaime banged a lot. _Outrageously._ ) said that she preferred Jaime as her father and didn't care that mother and him were siblings.

Robert wasn't bad. He just didn't care much. He wasn't present you know? Sure, there was the tense moments when we would eat together, but…He wasn't a _dad_.

Jaime was. He was a friend, he was a dad and I learned to love him so much. So, so much.

When our nameday came, and the King held another unnecessary event, a Tourney this time (That we didn't go to) and a after party that, according to The Maid's Network of Social Information, was absolutely _crazy. (_ Which, again, we didn't go to, because we were BABIES! And why was he doing _those_ kind of parties for BABIES?) When that day came, Jaime came to our room, with his sleeping clothes, (They banged. I knew it. I just knew it.) he stood over my crib, he saw me looking at him, put me in his arms and then proceeded to make me wish for nothing more than to call that man _father_.

 _"_ You know, little one… At first, I didn't know what to think of you. You were so obviously different from me, having mainly Cersei in you and I doubted, still doubt, of my claim on your making. I don't know if you will remember this," He smiled hesitantly at her, eyes shining with mirth. She was sleepy, but still managed to smile back at him. "but I want you to know this. You and your brother are my world. You are Cersei's, and as long as I have her love and you both healthy by my side, I think I can surely say that I am, and will be, happy." At this, his smirk turned a mocking thing. "At least, if this damn idiot seated on the throne keeps the peace of the kingdom, which is very much doubtful, my dear."

I was now fully awake and staring at him.

"Uncle Jai?"

He looked at me with such a serious look that I felt myself tensing.

"Yes…" He blinked slowly, as if waking from a deep slumber. "Uncle Jaime…" He closed his eyes harshly, a frown marring his handsome face. He looked at me, sadness and resignation in his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He embraced me, surrounding me with his arms and bring his nose on my short locks of hair. "Uncle Jaime loves you very much." He walked towards Joffrey's crib as the boy started to fuss, he would soon wake up and demand to be put with me, as every night since we gained our own bigger cribs. He put me at my brother's side, Joff latching at me almost immediately. "Uncle Jaime loves you and Joffrey. And I promise, I will do my very best to protect you both." He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. "Happy Nameday, little lions."

* * *

Joffrey was a fucking brat.

As months passed, again, Joffrey grew up. And let me tell you, it was not a pretty thing.

He was whining, demanding, arrogant, possessive and completely delusional. He thought everyone loved him. He _really_ thought that. Which was absolutely insane, it was very much obvious that the only loving person towards him was mother. Of course, I still held my ground and tried, with a saint's patience, to be on his good graces.

But, oh by Tony Ramos' hairy chest, the kid was awful.

He had this strange, inexplicable attachment of me. He kind of hated me sometimes because of the pressure that everybody had on him, but then he would think about how we, the Twins, were superior to them and it only showed on how we were created and treated.

The good thing about growing up was that he demanded my presence on all his classes. _That_ was useful.

Well, I hope that when he started fencing, he would demand my presence there as well. Sword fighting was useful skill in this world.

Yet, for all that he disgusted me, annoyed me, he was my companion. The one who was by my side since my coming to this new life and I learned to…love…to love the child who would only bring disgrace and be the kind of person that I hated.

Oh, I still was annoyed and sometimes even hateful to him. But I was playful, I was caring, and I was a friend. When nightmares came, I was by his side.

But still, he was a whining brat.

"Joff, stop crying."

"I wanna new toy!" He sobbed, banging his tiny first on the floor. "Toy bad, Gwen! Toy bad!"

"It is just broken. Don't be silly."

"No silly! I no silly!" He got up on his feet, stomping his foot and frowning cutely at me. "Toy silly! Want 'nother!"

"Mother gave this one yesterday!"

"Old! Silly Gwen!" He proceeded to run as fast as his little legs could take him, pulling Karena's skirt and ordering to be led to mother. Karena looked at me and I sighed, tiredly nodding.

I took the toy Joffrey was gifted. It was a beautiful wood deer. Painted in gold and red, a mix of our houses. Its neck was broken by Joffrey as he passed all our morning playdate throwing it at a wall and laughing. It was a waste, the piece was a truly marvelous work.

"Strange that your caretaker seeks out _your_ permission when regarding yours and your brother's wishes."

I looked up, but not much, because in front of me was a dwarf.

 _Tyrion Lannister._

"You probably, if those rumors about your oh so said genius are true, already know whom I am." His mismatched eyes, black and green, gazed at me with morbid curiosity. "You are quite the little celebrity. People are curious about you. And your brother. I think. Well, he doesn't seem to be much, in my humble opinion. But, I can't say much because, really, I'm not much as well." He sat on the rug I was sat on, toys spread around us. "But I guess manners are needed when ones first meet their princess niece." He tilted his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm your dwarfish Uncle that you never know you needed, Princess." He bowed deeply and mockingly, his forehead touching one of the the toys in between us. "Tyron Lannister, at your service."

That was one way to make an entrance. Shame his only public was a toddler.

Still, I was not a normal toddler. And this was the most amazing dwarf to ever exist. I had to impress him. _Let's play._

"Enchanting introduction." He had shot up from the ground, correcting his spine and looking alarmed at me. I smirked slowly, like my mother when everything was happening according to the plan. "I guess I do already know about your existence. I will have you know that I do my research and those books beside my crib aren't just for show." He looked to the more feminine structure of my crib, decorated with gold while Joffrey was filled with red. It was surrounded by piles of books. "Ignorance is better when it is just a mask to be used, don't you think?"

His smile was slow and his eyes shined with wonder as my childish voice contrasted with my mature words.

"Princess, I think I know with whom my favor lays when regarding the throne."

* * *

Meeting Tyrion was good. He was an amazingly intelligent man, and we talked for a long time before he left.

But the meeting happened only once, and I had hunch it wouldn't exist a second time until I could walk alone through the Keep's halls.

Which I couldn't do for a long time. Like right this moment, where I'm walking towards the gardens with Meira, one of our caretakers and Karena was carrying Joffrey. My dress is pretty thing, white and gold, it made my childish features beautiful. At least that was what mother said. I didn't see myself on a mirror, I never did and wouldn't until I would truly be presented as princess. Right now, my caretakers and mother would control my appearance. Also, I didn't fuss much about it.

When arriving at the gardens, there was a man standing on the grass. Meira and Karena curtsied as he walked toward us, his clothes and posture marking him as a noble man.

And he was a Lannister, the red and gold carefully maneuvered on the cloth were enough to tell. A there was the lion emblem, of course.

"So these are my grandchildren."

My grip on Meira's hand tightened as that man, Lord Tywin Lannister, smiled at us. His smile was calculated, I could tell. A small thing that was a perfect companion to his searching eyes and mocking voice. I curtsied slowly, never taking my eyes off him and I could almost see the way that Karena tried to make Joffrey bow as well. She wasn't successful.

His eyes turned to Joffrey and his eyebrow arched perfectly. I could _smell_ the way he was unimpressed with my brother's behavior. His eye were slightly narrowed and lips pursed, his slight smirk never leaving and hands carefully clasped on his back.

"No touch. Stop, dumb maid!" I gritted my teeth and took my hand out of Meira's, turning to Joffrey with anger plastered on my eyes.

"Joffrey." He stopped, his hand still pushing Karena's face and pulling at her hair. "This is our grandfather. Lord Tywin of the House Lannister. Greet. Him. _Properly._ " Turning to my grandfather, bowed my head and kept my face perfectly schooled. "I ask for your forgiveness, my lord. My brother is still a child and knows not what his actions could cause."

"Put me floor! Floor!" Karena hastily put the crowned prince on the floor at my side and he bowed, more than he should and with less grace than he should. "Greetings."

Gingerly putting my hands in front of my hips, I kept my chin high, even if I barely reached the man's knees, I kept my eyes glued to his.

"I see…" He stared at us, amusement in his eyes. "And are you not of the same age as your brother, child?"

I nodded, pursed lips the only thing showing my displeased with my choice of words.

"Then he has no excuse to such behavior. If his _sister_ can, then the Crown Prince _must_." His eyes didn't turn away from me as he spoke, and I did my best to not turn away.

"Yes, grandfather." We chorused in synch.

"Good." He turned away from us, leaving the gardens and us behind without even looking back.

* * *

And done!

That Tony Ramos reference is about an famous Brazilian actor who seems to be a werewolf, so hairy is his body. He is some seriously haired dude and is kind of a Brazilian joke. Yeah. Google it. Go.

Holly molly, that was two weeks late, guys!

And we reached a hundred followers! Oh, you guys making me all mushy. So happy!

I was kinda take over by my Harry Potter x Avengers one-shot. So many plot bunnies. If you have read it, what do you think about the idea? Wanna write something with it? Have you read something like it?

Well, in this chapter we have an inside of Gwen's family. At least the mother's side of the family. And we touch on the memory thing a little bit. (AND TYRION! GIRL, YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I'M TEAM DANYXTYRION! BEST. PAIR. EVER.)

Next chapter we shall approach the subject of Robert's side of the family. I think. Probably. If I don't have another idea.

And that season end though? Replay is the best bae.

Thanks for all the reviews: **lemlem87** **,** **Elizabeth** **,** **Mari Wollsch** **,** **UniCryin** **,** **Carly Carnations** and **Guest.**

 **JimmyHall24** **,** I haven't seen it. But I searched for the trailer, seems like an awesome movie.

 **FuZzvKiNgZz** **,** it was awesome talking with you. We had an amazing discussion.

 **Sceonn,** Don't worry, I will approach their behavior and will try to explain their reasons.

A thanks to all of you guys who favorited, followed and viewed!

Farewell,

~MariDark


	5. Arc One - Episode Five

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Hate**

* * *

 _How dare he?_

My whole body was seething with hate. A scowl plastered on my face as we walked back to our room.

 _How dare he?!_

Joffrey was being carried by Karena and already seemed to have forgotten the encounter, pushing and slapping the maid's face as he yanked her hair while laughing and mocking the poor woman. I walked briskly at Meira's side, hands clasped on my back and refusing to be touched by the caretaker.

 _I hate him._

That man dared to humiliate us. He humiliated _Joffrey._ And for more that Joffrey (disgusting, annoying, idiot Joffrey) was a prick, he was _my brother_.

No one should ever treat _my brother_ that way.

I ignored all the memories of the books and series that showed me that Joffrey _needed_ to be said no. That he needed to be controlled and he had a dangerous personality and no sense whatsoever of sanity or morality.

That boy was my brother, and that man (why was he even here? Why he was invading her home?) had absolutely no right in treating Joffrey that way. He wouldn't be a present figure in our lives. He had absolutely no right in telling us what to do.

Joffrey could do whatever he wanted! He was the fucking Crown Prince. He would be king! And no one could really tell him what to do. I _knew_ that he wouldn't listen to anyone besides his own wishes. He was a selfish bastard, stubborn and decisive. And that prick of a man tried to put us down!

 _I hate him!_

He humiliated me. He humiliated me, putting me beneath my own brother.

My eyes, a mix of green and blue, were fire as we entered our room. I immediately headed to my chair, a puffy armchair with expensive textures and pillows. It was gigantic, engulfing my lithe body, practically a bed on its own. Now, it was covered with reds and blacks, different drawings that reminded me of Norwegian patterns. I climbed it, and let my body be swallowed by its fluffiness.

It didn't take too long and soon I heard the sound of Joffrey's little feet padding towards me. My eyes turned towards the windows, gazing at the patterned glassless doors preventing us from heading into the balcony.

"Gweeeeeen."

"Gweni!"

"Gween!"

"Gweenaaaa…"

"What is it, Joff?" Even angry, I kept my voice soft and gentle. None of my feelings were displayed on it.

"Gwen mad?"

I slowly turned my eyes towards him. His face was tilted cutely and he had one of my dolls in his hands. It was one of my oldest ones, from when we were mere newborns. Its head was ripped apart from its body, the dress dirty with yellow paint. With narrowed eyes, I looked at him. Really looked at him.

And I wasn't surprised by what I saw.

Sighing, I scooted forwards to get out of the chair, standing up in front of him and shaking my head at him.

"Joff, if you want to break things, then break yours."

* * *

Many months passed since that day and soon we would be completing yet another year of life.

As the time passed, Joffrey's demands to be close to me were only increasing. And no more tolerated. My time with him was decreased and we were pulled apart by our duties.

I cried.

I didn't think it would affect me the way it did, but I didn't _want_ to be away from Joffrey. And it was with horrified enlightenment that noticed that I _liked_ Joffrey. I liked being around my little brother.

Soon, we had our own rooms and own set of servants. Different classes and duties and playtime hours were divided in-between alliances with other Court kids.

We were being pulled into the game much more earlier than normal. Joffrey was becoming both impatient and quieter. Looking at everything with judging eyes and rarely smiling. He also tried to spend more time with the King. And followed Jon Arryn around, asking all kinds of questions and taking me along with one caretaker, generally Meira or Karena, with him. It was disconcerting, mainly because Jon Arryn didn't seem to like my brother.

I was introduced to lady classes as well. Manners, music, poetry, singing, dancing and all the shit. I excelled at everything at first, gaining praises and shining eyes, but soon lost interest and didn't put my all into it, changing my focus on books and history.

We completed three years of life, celebrated it by only watching and seeing our feast from afar and later passing a quiet afternoon with out mother and Uncle-Father.

The next year, we would be presented into Court.

I could tell with certainty that I missed our quiet first nameday. The only nameday where there was no feast, no tourney, no partying.

* * *

Joffrey and I were sitting on my gigantic armchair in our old room and now personal playroom. It was the morning after the feast the king had for out third birthday, and one rare class-free day. Joffrey was playing with my hair, which was growing beautifully long, and was doing it delicately because I wasn't some servant he could push around without one complain towards his actions.

I was reading a book of Targaryen ancient history, it was a comparison of the Old Valyrian Empire to the Targaryen Dynasty in Westeros. My childish voice was the only sound in the room as Joffrey played with my dark locks, so different from his own blond ones.

"They were shepherds?"

I looked up, my blue-green eyes clashing with his shockingly green ones. His grammar was much better than a normal three years old, not like me, but with all the pressure upon him, it wasn't that hard to believe he would eventually catch up. I helped him a lot, because the punishments for his _incompetence_ had taken their toll on him before, leaving him a crying and painful mass, and I wouldn't let they hurt my brother.

"Shepherds take care of an animal herd. The Valyrian took care of sheep, before learning magic." He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"But…why?"

"For their meat, for their wool, the milk."

"They killed them?"

"Of course. At least when the meat was needed."

"Being shepherd must be interesting."

I ruffed and rolled my eyes at his ethics.

"Just because you can kill some animal, it doesn't mean it is _interesting._ "

Green eyes looked intensely at me for about a minute before Joffrey nodded, a frown in his lips.

"Yes. It must not be thri…" He furrowed his brows, a scowl marring his face. "Triilliii…"

"Thrilling."

"Yes. That. It wouldn't be much of a…challenge!" He tilted his head and brought one of my longer locks of hair to his lips. "And magic doesn't exist. Mother said."

"Mother does not know everything." I frowned at him. "Besides, how did they controlled the dragons?"

A light entered his eyes, making they shine with excitement. It wasn't good when Joffrey was excited. It usually ended with dead birds and broken toys.

"Do you want know what I found?"

"It is 'do you want to know', you have to put 'to' before the 'know'" I closed the book and put it on the side table, then turn to him, twisting so I my body was facing him as he did the same. He smirked at me, one hand lightly tugging my hair.

"Dra-"

"Hello, nephew and niece!" A boy entered the room, he had childish good looks and was grinning at us as he barreled into our playroom. "I'm your uncle, did you know?" He ran towards us, ignoring our surprised eyes and the fact that Joffrey had immediately dived into my arms, scared by the loud sound of the door when the boy had opened it. "I am a uncle! But we are not so different in age! Isn't this awesome?" He climbed the armchair, sitting in between us and taking Joffrey off of my desperate clinging. "I'm your Uncle Renly! Nice to meet you!"

I looked at Joffrey to see the raising anger in his eyes. The little glint of what I knew to be madness quickly forming in his green depths. We needed to get away from there. Fast.

Joffrey couldn't throw a fit with this one. Not now.

If he behaved like the prat he was on our first free-day since the beginning of the classes, we would never have one again _and_ he would be severely punished.

 _Not on my watch._

Getting out of the chair, I quickly stood in front of it and pulled Joffrey out of the armchair. Putting him beside me, I turned back to the boy, Renly Baratheon, and curtsied. From the corner of my eye, I could see Joffrey looking coldly at me and then turning his piercing green eyes back to Renly. Slowly, so damn slowly, he bowed to our Uncle.

"Greetings, Uncle Renly." We chorused.

"You talk in harmony! That's amazing!"

My smile was perfectly trained. Joffrey's was very much strained.

* * *

Getting rid of the kid wasn't easy.

He wasn't bad, per se. It just happens that the only child I had patience to deal with was Joffrey. Because he was my brother. And that was it.

I lorded over all the other Court little girls and made sure that every boy knew I wasn't to be bothered. I treated servants well and respected them, even helping them sometimes when there was no one to see me doing.

But the annoying spoiled kids? I had to deal with the worse of them, and wouldn't waste energy trying too much. Still, I had a weak spot for kids and tried my best to be gentle about it.

At lunch, we were called by the king. We were to dine alongside him and his brothers.

The Baratheons and the Lannisters did not _like_ each other.

The dinner was mere farce. There I learned that our family, from both sides were always called for the feasts. Last year, Tywin had come with Tyrion tagging along. That year of their third nameday, Stannis Baratheon had decided to appear along with their much younger brother, Renly.

Robert and Renly were the only ones who talked when we dined.

Tywin hadn't appeared this year, he was in some kind of travel, and Tyrion stayed at Casterly Rock, 'whoring'. Stannis was stone faced man who only gazed at them with annoyance as Robert drank and drank. Cersei sat stiffly besides Robert. Joffrey was at his side and I was at hers. Jaime was besides Renly, looking darkly amused with the boy's words.

My eyes connected with Stannis' dark blue as we, in that little nuke of time and space, agreed on one thing without even talking.

 _This right here, was a waste of time and food._

* * *

 _When one review resumes an entire chapter:_

" _OMG he's my brother, in a weird way I love him, but he also, well, Joffrey."_

 _By Ivise._

* * *

And cut!

This, my darling readers, is the Baratheon bit I had promised.

 **And please, read my following words if you're confused about the seemingly bashing I did there on the beginning.**

It's one of my faults. I bash people I don't like or when someone makes something that I strongly don't I agree with. I illogically bash and bash and bash and I hate. I make this person a hateful person even when they aren't. And that is a flaw that I will explore greedily.

You see, there is a reason why I choose to write this as first person narrator. And the reason is that everything will be presented solely from my eyes and mind. My views and opinions will be the only things that you see, if other characters don't tell their opinion directly to me, to Gwen.

So, there will many times where characters will be seen as bad, as hateful and idiots. But that is just me, Gwen, talking and/or thinking.

Their reason could and couldn't be lately revealed to Gwen, but otherwise, she will keep hating. Because when I hate, and I do hate, I hate silently but with burning passion.

If this hate will pass or not is a secret because I can't tell much, ya know?

 **END OF RANT**

Great thanks to all of you who reviewed: **A simple reader** **,** **xenocanaan** **,** **SpeshMeh, cesare** and **Ivise**

 **Guest,** I'm sorry if all characters minus Gwen appear to be bitter. But it's Game of Thrones, my dear. Happy, peaceful moments will come when necessary, but we are just on on the fifth chapter. And of course Gwen is not going to be all serenity and coolness. We saw that on this chapter, didn't we?

 **JimmyHall24** **,** you will have to wait and see. ^.~

 **UniCryin** **,** I'm interested to know how you invasion that meeting!

 **Duesal Bladesinger** **,** yes, I know. Wouldn't it be beautiful? xD

Thanks to all who favorited, followed and viewed!

~MariDark


	6. Arc One - Episode Six

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Heritage**

* * *

The following year was a time of preparation.

Our classes were more directed to politics, history, aristocracy and manners. We were taught how to act, how to talk, hot to dress, how to walk, how to drink, how to _be_.

Joffrey hated it.

And honestly, I thought it was much boring but still tolerated it.

One thing we both agreed and were excited about, strangely enough, was the trimming of our appearance. One day, mother ordered for two full body mirrors framed by gold. When they were ready, both mirrors were each delivered to our rooms.

It was the first time we saw our entire appearance. And we were absolutely different from each other. I was a dark haired copy of mother's while Joffrey was Jaime personated. Still, when presented to the choice of clothes, styles, colors and textures we decided (more like Joffrey, I just didn't care much. He had a surprisingly good fashion sense) to match. Not creepily, like identical clothes, but with subtle details that made our similarities, our bone structure and faces, stand out.

Looking at myself on the mirror, those rare times when I was alone in my room, I dreamed of a Lannister ascendent with darker hair, that when mother and Jaime's incestuous relationship created us, the trait was manifested on me. Because I surely was a bastard, just like Joffrey, but my brother ended up with the shorter end of the deal as I was much more similar to our legal father. Because Robert was _only_ my legal father. ( _He had to be)_

* * *

Posture.

I had it done perfectly.

Joffrey?

He didn't give a fuck about it.

"Chest out, bum in, chin high." We were chilling in our playroom before our ballroom dancing classes, and I was trying to help Joffrey to maintain posture by telling the same thing my later grandmother, from my previous life, often told me. "It's easy and soon you will not even notice that you're like this, if you practice enough."

"It's stupid."

"It's not, Joffrey." I sighed and looked at him, lounging on his armchair, he had ordered for one similar to be made and put beside to my own. He was sprawled on top of it, with crossed arms and pouting lips. "It's good for our health as well." He huffed at this, rolling his green eyes at me.

"Health. We have plenty of that already." He turned his eyes towards the balcony, the glassless doors opened and allowing us to see a golden harp resting there. "I heard you seem to like to play the harp." He smirked at, eyes glinting cruelly. "Reading about that Targaryen kidnapper, again?"

"No." I looked blankly at him and walked towards the harp, sitting on the little stool besides it. "It just happens that I'm good at it and I do like to play it." I adjusted my fingers on the strings and looked back at him, one dark eyebrow perfectly arched. "At least, it is interesting for now. Want to hear a bit?"

He snorted, a half pout half smile on his lips.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Your hair is so pretty, mother."

Mother's hand stopped combing my hair and she looked at me through the mirror. I was sitting on a chair in front of Cersei's comber before bed time. Mother's hair was held securely on a side braid that reached her hips. Her long golden locks had a beautiful shine with the candlelight.

"Yours is a beauty as well, dear Gwen." She continued to comb my hair, a slight smile on her lips. She started to braid my middle-back length dark chocolate hair while humming a lullaby she used to sing for us when we were babies.

"Why don't I have your hair color, just like Joff?"

The silence was tense as her fingers hesitated for only a second before continuing to braid my tresses. I watched her through the mirror, blue-green eyes sharp, searching for something I didn't know about. _(Yes. I did.)_

"Well, you did take it from your father, my dear."

* * *

"It is not fair!"

Game pieces were thrown on the floor and stumped on by Joffrey. His childish face was marred by a harsh scowl, his face was red with anger as he stumped the little metal pieces we were gifted by Jaime. I watched unimpressed as Karena was immediately at his side, trying to calm him down only to receive slaps from the boy.

Mother was sitting on a chair near our low table, where we played games sitting on a fluffy rug. She watched Joffrey with resignation and glanced annoyed at Karena. I looked at her and tugged her skirt, moving her attention to me. She smirked and lowered her face, whispering quietly so only I could hear it.

"Now we know that memory games are definitely a big no, when you wish to play with your brother."

Mother stood up and dismissed the maid, holding the little boy close to her chest as he cried angrily.

"Not fair!"

* * *

"Well done, my lady!" The Septa praised my needlework. I had begun it not too long ago. And it was not a interesting class, at least not with the septa. They were just praising my little royal ass without me even trying. My work was an atrocity, because I wasn't interested enough to keep trying.

One of the problems in being regarded as prodigy and being a Royal, was that, sometimes, I had to work with the older Court girls. And let me tell you, they were little bitches.

Thinking themselves manipulative and furtive with their incessant giggles and mocking looks. Shouldn't they be a little more…discrete when talking badly of their princess?

"Thank you, Septa Malle." I smiled serenely at the older woman. I could see the boring shine in her brown eyes. She was absolutely bored with my presence. Still, princess of Westeros. I can't really blame her for the constant kissing of my bum.

Giggles from the other corner of the room called my attention and I turned my eyes towards the other few Court girls in the room. They were giggling while looking at my needlework. I looked at it, seeing the few lose strings and deformed drawings.

I frowned delicately and brought it under my chin with my hands. I looked at them, catching the eye of one of the girls and staring at her coldly. She gulped and smiled trembly and I looked away, dismissing her.

 _What a crude work._

* * *

"My Princess."

Sitting on my armchair, now transferred to my room as we waited for another playroom to be prepared for us, I was quietly reading Valyrian tales on my bedroom's balcony while enjoying the summer and watching the clouds drifting on the Horizon, I was hoping for an afternoon free of any classes, Joffrey and Court people.

Unfortunately, Meira, my servant, had to enter and announce that Jon Arryn requested a meeting.

"Lord Arryn. What brings you here?" I lowered my chin slightly in greeting as I walked towards him and guided him to a little sitting area in the balcony. "Meira, could you please bring us a refreshment?" Meira nodded and headed out of the room to complete my order.

Sitting on the chairs, a little table separating us, I smiled at him, keeping composure and hiding the shudders I always seemed to have in his presence.

"First, I would like to congratulate you my lady. I heard from the maester that you have almost mastered the Low Valyrian dialect from Pentos." He smiled at me, thin lips stretched over often found yellow teeth. (Teeth health was, unfortunately, a lacking form of medicine.)

"Thank you, milord."

"And regarding your request for someone who could teach the language of Dothraki, I fear that I have yet to find someone suiting of you." This time my smile was slightly strained, but I quickly fixed it with a little nod.

"Tis a shame, but I shall keep waiting." Meira returned with juice, water and wine, putting the jars on top of the little glass table along with bread and cheese.

"Water only for me, Meira. What would you prefer, my lord?"

"Wine, if you please." Drinks were given and while she fixed it for us, I decided that a direct approach would be of more use.

"My lord" He looked at me over the rim of his cup. "It is a…pleasure to have you here this afternoon. But I must say that it was mostly unexpected." I sipped at my water and closed my eyes as I leaned on the chair. "What is it that brought you here?" I looked at him agin, seeing him looking at me with hooded eyes full of secrets. "If I remember correctly, you should be with Joffrey now. Teaching him how to…rule."

"Ah," He looked at his cup and swirled it a bit before looking sharply at me. "What is your opinion about your…brother?"

My face did no change but my thoughts turned sharply at his tone. Could it be that Jon Arryn suspected of our parentage so soon like this?

"I'm afraid I do not see what is your goal with such a question, my lord." I held the glass in my hand to Meira, that took it from me as I rested my chin on my other hand, tilting my head and narrowing my eyes at the lord. "My brother is the heir to the throne and future King of this realm." Not the legitimate heir, but heir all the same. "He still has much to learn, and a temper to control." Here I smiled innocently, mischief overcoming manners. "Just like our honored father."

His eyes seemed to become stormed clouds, face dark and definitely not amused. I kept my smile and innocent area as the old man frowned at me with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows.

"I see." He put his cup on the table in between us with more force than necessary, making the glass clank loudly. "I think that we shall speak of this later." He stood up and looked at me with something that seemed almost like disappointment. "Mayhap when you are older and wiser, my lady." He bowed to me and I narrowed my eyes at his daring. _Calling me unwise, old man?_ "If you-"

"You are excused" Sharp blue eyes met my blue-greens, and I smiled serenely at him, daring him to say something. "...my lord."

"Of course, my Princess." He nodded and then bowed again, briskly walking away and out of my room. I looked at Meira who kept her face down and hands clasped in front of her. I sighed tiredly and leaned further on the chair, angling my neck and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Meira, I think I am spending too much time with my brother."

* * *

"You are radiant, my sweet."

Mother caressed my cheek as we both stood in front of her mirror. Her smile was gigantic as she looked at me, dressed in a rich gown with the colors of our House. My chocolate hair fashioned in a similar way of hers, she slowly clasped a small golden necklace on my neck.

"Be proud, my lioness." I smirked at my reflection and raised my chin. _Today we are to be presented into Court. Today we are entering the game._

"Always."

* * *

I was leaded to our new playroom and told to wait there for my brother.

The room was gigantic. It had a high celling and draperies all around it. Luscious rugs spread over the floor and various chairs and sofas and tables. Our toys were in one corner of the room, next to a big mirror framed by red curtains. Our gigantic armchairs were on the library corner of room, a side table in-between the chairs that were filled with pillows and linens.

I decided to head over the mirror and have a look at the neckless mother had gifted me.

It was a beauty.

Made of pure gold, it had ruby red gem inside of the mouth of a roaring leon that rested between my clavicles. Its eyes had minuscules gleaming stones that I thought could be opal or onyx. I stared at it in wonder, my fingertips lightly resting on it with ultimate care.

"So pretty…"

The door opened and I turned sharply, grinning for whom I expected to be my twin.

It wasn't Joffrey.

Tall, broad-shouldered and strong, dressed in fine clothing and wearing a crown that reminded me vaguely of King Thranduil from the the Hobbit movie, (the Peter Jackson trilogy, those animated ones were creepy) there stood our legal father and King of Westeros; Robert Baratheon, the Usurper.

He wasn't as fat as I knew he would eventually be, and he was still relatively handsome. Still, my memories of the man were generally him drinking, whoring, partying, eating, and the many times where he took my freedom of me, imposing tasks and chores and duties that Joffrey and I were too young to have.

His steps were heavy as he walked towards me, stoping in front of my little self. When not sitting, he was a giant so close to me, I barely reached his knees. I had to crane my neck so I could have a glimpse of his face.

"So your mother already gave you something, hum?"

I blinked stupidly at him as his loud, rough voice reached my ears. Then I finally realized that the king, my legal father, was talking directly at me. I curtsied.

"My king."

"Girl," I looked up at him again, his blue eyes _(so similar to the blue in my own)_ gazing amusedly at me. "I am your father. No need for this 'king' shit."

"Y-Yes. Father…" It was odd, so very odd to call him father. And wrong, it seemed wrong. _This title does not belong to you._ He guffawed, loud and merrily while slapping his stomach.

"Such a mousy little thing. And you are the intelligent one! Ha!" His giant hands were on my shoulder and spinning me towards the mirror, a similar image as when mother gifted my necklace. I twisted my neck so I could look at him over my shoulder as he kneeled on the floor behind me.

"Father?" His blue eyes connected to mine as he gazed at me with warm eyes.

"You know how your mother is, don't you?" He twisted my head so I was staring at the mirror and he put his chin right on the top of my head. "I bet she is putting some kind of Lannister emblem on the other brat as well." His huge hands framed my jaw, lifting my head slightly. "But you are not just a Lannister." I closed my eyes, refusing to look at our reflection. To see our faces so close to each other. _So easy for comparison._ "You are also a Baratheon. And ours is the fury." He put something on both sides of hair. It circulated my head, back and sides, leaving the front, my brow, free. It felt delicate and cold, light but still heavy, made of some kind of metal molded in what felt something similar to vines. My hands followed the patterns, coming from a solid circular piece on my nape, and becoming two strap on both sides of my head that soon sprouted various others until the longest…vine…ended up on my temple, almost touching my eyebrows.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the headpiece. It was golden as well. More strong and very intricate. It made a beautiful contrast with my dark chocolate hair. My dark, thick eyebrows and skin making my childish face something fierce and strong. Looking closely at the headpiece, I finally noticed it wasn't representing vines.

It was representing _antlers_.

(Which wasn't exactly correct because I was a female, but, technicalities.)

It reminded me faintly of greek wreaths and those really strange marriage headpieces that covered the bride's head. But it was, very obviously, showing my Baratheon lineage.

"Ha! Can't wait to see how the other brat will look!" His voice came from my right, his breath (the ever present rum breath) warm at my exposed neck. I looked at his face as he grinned at me, and then slowly looked at the mirror again.

We were much similar. My hair-color and the blue in my eyes were the very same. His strong jaw was similar to my own, but mine was more feminine and was mixed with Cersei's cheekbones and lips. My nose was the perfect mixture of them both.

"That twin of yours looks nothing like me. Unfortunately, it had to be you girl, instead of my heir, to gain the handsome Baratheon charm." He stood up from his kneeling position and smiled at me through the mirror. "Well, let's just think this as a signal that you won't be entirely like your bitch of a mother."

 _(You can not deny it any longer)_

* * *

 _"I now present Crown Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon, my firstborn and heir! And his twin sister, the Royal Princess Gweneth of House Baratheon!"_

 _"_ _Long may they live!"_

 _"_ _ **Long may they live!"**_

* * *

 **Second Arc - Expectations**

 _An_ _ **expectation**_ _is a belief about what might happen in the future, like your_ _ **expectation**_ _to stay close with your best friends your whole life._

 _The word_ _ **expectation**_ _comes from the word_ _ **expectationem**_ _ **,**_ _meaning "an awaiting." If you have great_ _ **expectations**_ _, you think something good is in your way, but if you keep your_ _ **expectations**_ _low, you won't risk being disappointed._ _ **Expectation**_ _can also describe something that is supposed to happen, like a teacher whose_ _ **expectation**_ _is that everyone comes to class prepared._

 _1 . belief about (or mental picture of) the future_

 _2 . the feeling that something is about to happen_

 _3 . anticipating with confidence of fulfillment_

 _4 . the sum of values of a random variable divided by the number of values_

* * *

End of Arc One!

Unfortunately, the next Arc will take its time to be released. I'm still writing the final details and arranging things and the likes. If my schoolwork let me, it shall be published on the very next month.

I already have each arc of this story planned out. Numbers of chapters are still something I'm not sure, but as for the numbers of Arcs I'm fairly sure how many and how they will proceed.

At the end of each arc there will be the reveal of the next arc's title. **Do not ignore the arc's title.** It is, simply speaking, the very base of the arc's happenings. Every meaning must be remembered, so that you understand and have an idea of what may happen. It was not chosen randomly. I had to do some research for the perfect name for each arc.

Anyways, what do you guys think about the new Arc's title? What do you think it entails?

And most important of all…

 ** _What is your favorite prank? (This is indeed a very important question. I'm not proficient on the field of pranking.)_**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed **: Vitruvia, Carlthompson, alex. love. panteli, Bobby McFuergeson, san. denzel** and **iluvfairytale _._**

 **xenocanaan** **,** oh my dear. I have no words to even begin to describe how it is going to be. It will be awesome. At least, I hope so.

 **HeyStardust** and **Mr. Soze** **,** I love the fact that your reviews are so distinctive. The decision! Must she kill him, must she love him? Both, or neither? To do, or not to do? If it were to be like you wish, how would you make it happen?

 **JimmyHall24** **,** I have some lazy drawings and written ideas, but nothing sure. But I do plan on writing male characters, I have more ideas involving Death Note's Light Yagami and Harry Potter's Voldemort, but with GoT I may, _may_ , have a very loose concept with a male!OC involving Ramsay Bolton. I do love the baddies. I also have a idea of writing a Self-Insert into a male character's body. It would be an interesting challenge for myself, I think. The fandom and plot of that one is already pretty much decided, but it's not ready enough for it to be published.

Thank you to all of you who favorited, followed and viewed!

The info bits on 'expectations' can be found on vocabulary . com

See u later!

~MariDark


	7. Arc Two - Episode Seven

**Ameliorate**

 _Otherwise know_ _as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revis_ _i_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Laziness**

* * *

"Need some help, my lady?"

Giggles followed the much false offer. I had to hold myself to not roll my eyes at their antics. _Stupid girls and their stupids giggles._

"No, Septa." Looking at them from the corner of my eyes, I gripped the piece of cloth in my hands. An idea came to my mind, and I smirked at the useless girls before turning innocent eyes towards the Septa. "But…have I done something…wrong?" I frowned, almost like I was worried or frustrated. "Everyone is laughing…"

The giggling stopped.

 _Got ya._

With a terse smile, the Septa bowed and reassured me of my _good work._ As the Septa turned away from me, I watched as she marched towards the girls with a stern and reproachful face. One of them looked at me with something I couldn't quite tell, and I smiled benignly at her before looking back at the embroidery I was told to make.

It was supposed to be my name, and to be honest — it wasn't a difficult thing. But I just couldn't stand to sit there with the damn needles. My thoughts and memories were in constant battle within my mind, raging memories never allowing me the same facility that I had with anything else.

Dancing classes were amazing for the simple fact that I was training my body. And I planned to have a healthy body in this life — I didn't wanted to end up like the King, who was getting fatter and fatter.

Studying was information, and for more that it gave a headache, I loved it. Singing was good, since in this life my voice was good enough for it, and I could remember every music I had ever listen. Poetry was…poetry. I have never understood the significance of it beyond comic reasons. (It was and always be a fault of mine.) But I could still do it easily.

But embroidery was almost painful to do.

I couldn't really be bothered by it, anyway.

But I _disliked_ those girls' mocking words.

Staring at the messy thing that was supposed to be my name but resembled more the word 'gut', I scowled.

 _What a crude work._

* * *

"Did you noticed?" Joffrey was lounging in his armchair while I was sitting in front of him on the floor, carefully sorting the precious books Tyrion Lannister had sent for me as birthday gifts.

"What?" My voice was a bored brawl, and I didn't bothered to look up at my twin.

"This place is filled with _cats_." I could just hear the cruel smirk in his voice, again, I didn't stop my sorting. "They're interesting, and one of them, the one I'm trying to catch, has one blue eye and the other eye is green. Its fur is yellow and black. Like us, but mixed!" I didn't need to look at him to know he was frowning. "But it's annoying too. It's too fast! How can I catch it if it keeps running every time I get close?"

"Maybe if you ran after it, or even attempted to really catch it without lazing around — not just order some incompetent maid or squire to do it for you, maybe then you could catch it." Sighing, I ignored the daggers of his glare. "You're too whiny and lazy those days." _Not that I can remember a time when you weren't like that…_

"How is it?" He hissed at me, throwing himself in front of me and balling his fists on top of my books.

I looked sharply at him, our eyes meeting and not once did I cower. In fact, I glared right back with ferocity matched by the brat. _At least you don't cower as much as you would in another time, dear brother._ Raising an eyebrow with a smirk playing on my lips, I challenge him right back.

"Am I wrong?" Before he started yelling and throwing a tantrum, I interrupted him. "Really think about it, Joff. You're my brother, so you mustn't be as stupid as those smelly, crying, brutes people here call _children._ Those people you order around have no use to catch any kind of animal, even more a smart one like a cat."

His green eyes pierced through me as a ferocious scowl twisted his childish face. Turning sharply away from me, he stared at the far wall with his neck twisted away from while his kneeling body faced me.

"…You're right."

"Oh~ How was it? I'm sorry. I didn't hear it." He turned to me and glared, his chubby right hand, calloused by the many hours he spent practicing and studying, grabbed one of the free dark locks of my hair that were out of the intricate bun Meira had arranged my hair into. He tugged at it with the ever present scowl-pout on his lips.

"You heard it!" Ruffing, he let himself fall on top of my lap, his head nesting itself in between my knees as his hands grabbed the stands of my hair that framed my face.

Chuckling, I gazed at him with mirth.

"Dear brother, don't you know? It's easier to catch flies with honey."

Staring at me with confused eyes that soon shined with comprehension, he smiled at me with ferocity in his eyes and cruelty in his lips.

"Is it so, dear sister?"

* * *

"I hate them!"

For once I gave in to my childish body — I was the one throwing a tantrum.

"How can they dare to laugh at me?" Turning at my mother, who gazed at me with unwavering green eyes, my blue-green orbs shined with frustrated tears that didn't take long to fall. "I'm the genius! They are just stupid…" Yet, even as my voice was filed with fury and resentment, tears streamed down my cheeks. Mother's slender fingers soon cupped my chubby face, thumbs gently swapping away my tears.

"Yes. I do agree in your assessment." She sat on the grass by my side. We were walking through the inner gardens, strolling to kill time while Joffrey practiced for the first time with Jaime. But as soon as mother asked about my embroidery classes, as the venting and rambling person I always had been, I let all of my frustration go out.

"They are wrong. I could beat them and make a tapestry bigger than the Iron Throne if I put myself into it!"

"I'm sure."

"I just do not feel like doing it."

"And that's where the problem is, my dear."

With tears in my eyes, I looked up at her to see Cersei gazing at me with pensive eyes. I tilted my head, confusing overcoming me for a moment before realizing what she meant to say.

I was slacking off, and I was paying for it.

Cersei opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a servant.

The servant was Gila, a low born girl with a sweet tooth. (I made sure to be friendly with everyone. No reason to make enemies where I don't need it. Besides, those people deserved respect to maintain such a huge place as the Red Keep — even more, they took care of the _food_.)

"My Queen! The King has summoned you!"

Sighing, mother patted my hair before standing up. Her face was severe as she gazed down at the servant.

"Girl, compose yourself. Take care of my daughter, take her to Sir Jaime and her brother."

"Yes, my Queen. Come with me, Princess."

* * *

Before, in my other life, I was lazy. I slacked, I brushed off and I, for most times, I didn't care about it.

I had a quick mind and was smart enough to think quick on my feet and get out of any situation with my dignity mostly intact. A horrible way to live I'm sure, but it worked and for my lazy self that was enough. But in my previous life, everything was more _easy_. To live was easy, expected to be even. It could be a hard life — but it was expected to not die early.

In my new life things were a bit different. If you slacked off, you could die. Simple, direct and on point. Death was common, even in times of peace and summer as we were now. Sickness, murders, fights — everything could kill you. _Easily._

Of course, slacking off in embroidery wasn't exactly something as extreme as to cause my imminent death — but it was an useful skill anyway.

"If you do not like it, just order them to stop. Or say you don't want to anymore. Easy."

Sighing at my naive brother's words, I shook my head in disappointment as we continued crouched down on the grass of the outer gardens. Crouched in identical positions, with our legs close to our chests and hands perched firmly on top of our knees. Our eyes never strayed away from the cat eyeing us with suspicion under a bush. In front of us there was a little bowl with fish in it.

Joffrey's attempt on bribing a cat — number four.

"I can't, dear brother."

He ruffed, one of his wavy strands swinging away from his face.

"Too bad for you then, Gwen."

"It's expected of us, females, to know simple things such as embroidery."

"It's expected from you, females, to be courteous and mannered. But _your_ female counterparts are simplistic giggling beasts."

"What is it with this advanced vocabulary of yours?"

"Who do you take me for? I'm your brother, don't expect nothing less from me — _Shh_!" We looked with baited breaths as the cat slowly crawled towards the bowl. But Joff was always the impatient one. " _Fuck_!"

Smirking, I watched with amused eyes as the cat bolted away just as Joff reached out to pet its head. Inching away from my folded legs, I took one piece of charcoal I had left on the floor on our first minutes of cat-watch. Amused, I wrote down on the piece of paper I had brought with me while ignoring Joff's furious cries as he bolted after the cat with vengeance in his face and his practice sword in hand.

 _4#_ _Bribe with Fish, while watching — Fail because of Joff's brattiness._

* * *

Looking at my reflection with blank eyes, I tilted my head slightly, my wavy dark hair, that now reached just one palm under shoulders, was thrown over my left shoulder as combed it slowly.

It was morning, and I had woken up at sunrise.

I had difficulty in sleeping these days.

My blue-green eyes fell on the yellow flower on my dressing table, arranged by my mother without a doubt. Since our official entrance into the Court mother made sure we had always a touch of yellow onto us. No doubt to prevent things like the King's blatant gifts to us.

 _Crowns…_

Hesitantly, my eyes found my delicate and fierce headpiece, resting innocently on top of a little black cushion. Its light golden color reflecting the faint light from the early morning coming from my balcony. Closing my eyes in remembrance, I put the comb besides it.

Cersei had been furious, but absolutely terrified when she first saw me with it on my head. Like she had seen a ghost, her whole body paled and Jaime, beloved Jaime, looked at me with such _sadsadsadsad_ eyes.

Opening my blue-green eyes, I gingerly cradled the mock of antlers that the King called a crown, and felt nothing more than dread.

Dread melted into disgust, because…

 _"Come here boy! Time to you have a real crown upon your head! Come on!"_

 _"_ _Father, I thank you."_

 _"_ _Bah, don't say nothing of it. Remember that you're a Baratheon, above all else."_

A sneer twisted my whole face into something dark and hateful, delicate features turning fierce and powerful as my grip on the delicate crown tightened.

 _I couldn't care less about this Baratheon shit._

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to Ameliorate's Second Arc: Expectations! In this Arc we will explore family and royalty, along with responsibilities and mysteries. Please keep in mind that there is no bashing. It's just Gwen turning into a much different person than I am or will ever be. From now on, she will be twisted by the dark world of ASOIAF and her own demons. It'll be a dark, difficult path. She's not a bad person per se, but she is quite hateful for those she doesn't like. But it doesn't mean that a person she hates will be horrible and be out to get her. (That illogical disliking of someone is a characteristic of my own that will be put into its extreme.)

I planned to make this character begin like myself and slowly change into something of her own. Because, to be honest, I can never really guess how much I would change if I ended up in Westeros.

This chapter is dedicated to the Guest: _evy_ , who couldn't stop begging for the next chapter.

I'll see you guys next week for the next chapter, if everything goes according to the plan. But as a gift of sorts, you'll have this 'prologue' sooner than in the weekend. (Over two hundred favs and follows! You guys rock!)

I will refrain from answering some reviews, I'm very tired and sick a the moment. But thank you: **Basker** _(I like the way you think.)_ , **evy, Picas Lei-Fur, silverfoxkurama, unnamedguy21, SakiXX1, Viva01, JimmyHall24** _(I agree with you dear. ASOIAF is so rich in its culture and story. People should explore it more.)_ and **HeyStardust.**

 _ **I'm truly sorry for any and every mistake!**_

~MariDark


	8. Arc Two - Episode Eight

**Ameliorate**

* * *

 _Otherwise known as '_ _advancement',_ _'betterment_ _'_ _, 'melioration_ _'_ _, '_ _refinement'_ _, 'revisi_ _on',_ _'_ _enrichment_ _'_ _, 'progress_ _'_ _, 'reform_ _'_ _or '_ _upgrade_ _'_ _._

 _T_ _he definition of ameliorate is to improve or make better._

 _a·mel·io·rate_

* * *

Nothing related to 'A song of Ice and Fire' belongs to me.

* * *

 **Prank**

* * *

 _Stupid squires and their stupid bigheads._

Eye twitching with irritation, I watched the prepubescent teenage idiotic boys play with their swords, dreaming of great battles and such nonsense.

Idiots.

Pursing my lips, I huffed — very unladylike, but there is no witness, there is no prove — as the idiotic squares contaminated my little twin with their idiotic behavior.

To be honest, I was very worried by our kingdom's future, if a bunch of idiots like these were to be our next knights. Thoughtlessly battling each other, each strike was meet with no finesse or strategy. The objective was simple to put down, with no thought put into the movements, into _how_ to win. It was all about strength and naive dreams of greatness.

I honestly didn't see anything worth in their little, stupid, unskilled asses.

"Worthless."

"They are naive and young, dear, don't be so harsh."

Spinning gracefully on the sole of my feet, I met Jaime's gaze with serene eyes and a slight curtsy.

"Uncle. What a surprise."

His smirk was absolutely condescending.

"And people say you have nothing of your mother in you."

I simply raised my eyebrow, just as condescending as his annoying smirk. He laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the little squires, taking their eyes of the smug Crown Heir in their midst.

"Look here, Joff. Your sister is here, she came in purpose of watching you and your pears' training."

 _What?_ I glared at him by the corner of my eye, smile never straining from my lips. _Infuriating man…_ Still, I fought the urge of laughing at his clever trap. He _knew_ I disliked those boys because of their bullheadedness. Now that Joffrey knew of my presence, he would not rest until I agreed to watch his training until its end.

"Gwen…" The blond boy walked towards me slowly, with purposeful strides, a knowing smirk on his lips and his wavy gold hair messed by the breeze.

"Joff." Nodding in greeting, I looked at him beneath my lashes as he stopped in front of me, one hand firmly grasping his training wooden sword while the other was on his hip. Joffrey tilted his head, looking at me with a strange mix of innocence and cruelty.

"Don't you have embroideries to sew?"

The squires giggled like the laughing hyenas from my shared lessons. My eyes pierced at them, but it was infective. Turning back to my brother, he raised his chin in deviance, his eyes daring me to put the boys into their places. I probably shouldn't participate into his petty games. But…

Smirking at him, I raised my chin, and carefully walked toward the training yard, never looking away from his green eyes, I stopped just before passing by him.

"I dismissed myself from it. Thank you for your useful, _at least for now_ , council." And then I walked towards one stone bench a few feet away from their training area. Sitting delicately, I looked at him over my shoulder, his fuming eyes glaring at me as a childish frown marred his young face. I smiled. "What are you waiting for, brother? You still have much to train."

* * *

"Mother, what are those?"

My eyes didn't stray from the gardner as he took care of some beautiful blue flowers blooming in our garden. Looking up at her, I saw that she gazed at them with something bitter in her eyes.

"Those, my daughter, are winter roses. They are the flowers that make up the crown of the queen of beauty and love. It is a crown bestowed to a woman of significant importance to a knight who wins a tourney." She looked back at me with pensive eyes that spoke of the past. "Those, my beautiful child, are what I think of as the sigil of the war that has passed."

"You speak of the tourney at Harrenhal that was hosted by Lord Whent?"

Cersei chuckled, kneeling in front of me and holding my hands to her mouth. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement and something akin to pride.

"You are knowledgeable. But I am sure that such happenings were not for you to learn at such young age."

My mind flashed through all of the information I knew of the Harrenhal tourney. Information I was sure no one had. Even less a simple history scroll.

"I am just very curious. And slightly bored."

"Aren't we all?" Her words were like bitter venom dripping from her beautiful lips.

* * *

Twirling, I tiptoed slowly in a circular motion. My arms were like waves, slow and delicate.

"That is certainly a strange dance."

I didn't open my eyes, neither did I stop my uncoordinated swirl.

Memories wouldn't stop coming, important ones or banal ones — such as memories of watching dancing tutorials and performances.

My body was not strong nor flexible. It wasn't easy for me to easily absorb any type of physical knowledge. It wasn't difficult either — just unbearably annoying. Still, I had everything I needed in my head.

If anyone asked me what I thought of me I would probably say that I was a genius.

Not that anyone could ever tell me wrong — they couldn't , and wouldn't, know of the information I had in my head, or the fact that I couldn't forget not even a single thought from both my past and current lives.

(I'm an arrogant kid. Maybe it's the Lannister in me.)

"This dance is something that I like to call ' _ballet_ '." Finally stopping my pitiful excuse of a dance, I looked at the old face of the Hand of King and Warden of the East, Jon _fucking_ Arryn. "To be honest, I am sure I can never truly do justice to it. Maybe it's best for it to remain an idea in my mind."

"And what a marvelous mind it is." He clasped his hands behind his back, and walked the distance between us, his steps echoing loudly in the empty dance hall. "But I wonder…" Jon stopped not two feet away from me, an arched eyebrow to my dancing gown — made specifically for my dancing classes — and pursed his lips at my sweat covered form. "Why would our dear Princess drag her dancing classes for so long, for a dance that doesn't even exists and is simply a fragment of her imagination?"

"Determination to make the dance not a fragment of her imagination anymore." Raising my chin, I evoked every bit of royal-ness that Cersei managed to put into me.

"At the cost of her embroidery classes, the only class the Princess prodigy seems to not excel at?"

I did _not_ cringe.

Just internally.

Lord Arryn stared hard at me with frigid blue eyes that seemed to swallow me whole.

I stared right back at him.

Frowning, he pointed towards the entrance door.

"Go. Your mother awaits."

I left with my head held high.

* * *

"Very good, my lady!"

I looked down at my embroidery.

It should be a simple 'G'.

It looked like a '6'.

"You are so very talented, my Princess!"

The stupid Court girls tittered.

"Such skill!"

Their mocking eyes stared at me.

"A genius like you, of course you have talent!"

 _(Lies)_

 _"_ _Be silent you vultures!"_

But of course I didn't say such a thing.

"I am most grateful for such compliments."

 _(Liar)_

* * *

"Meira, please, tell me there is nothing left for today." I marched into the Playroom, my robes billowing behind me as I let body fall tiredly in my giant armchair. Meira ran to stand at my side, gaze down and hands clasped on her front as always. "These last few days were absolutely horrible."

"Only your play date with your brother, my lady."

"Thank Jesus."

"My lady?"

"Ignore me."

Sighing, I fixed myself in the armchair, sitting primly like I was taught to, and looked towards the balcony to see the city beneath the Red Keep downed in the light of the sunset. With a roll of my eyes I glared at Joffrey's armchair.

"And where would that brat be?"

A crash followed by a scream echoed outside of the Playroom and Meira was instantly in front of me, barricading my small body from the entrance. Laughing could be heard and I was immediately on my feet as I recognized Joff's infantile voice amongst the laughing.

"My lady! Please, wait!"

The maid tried to grab me, but I swiftly danced around her and she fell to the ground in her haste to get me. Fast and light I crossed the room and pushed the double doors open with great effort — only to see something that strangely didn't surprised me as much as it should.

Karena, Joffrey's personal caretaker, was crying on the ground drenched in what smelled like shit. A dirty bucket was thrown close to her feet as Joffrey and his two squire friends laughed at her. The guards at our Playroom's door didn't know how deal with the situation, so I turned to them with a scowl on my face at their incompetence.

"Go search for my mother." They stopped fussing over the distraught caretaker and looked at me with surprise in their eyes. " _Now!_ "

I turned toward Joff to see him smirking at me before clasping his…friends's arms and turning on his feet, the three of them disappearing down the corridor.

When their cruel laughs couldn't be heard anymore and all that was left was Karena's sobbing form and Meira's comforting words to the foul smelling caretaker, I stared blankly at the big vase of flowers on the wall on the other side of the Playroom's entrance. The corridor was barely lit, with only the sunset light coming from the Playroom's balcony and the single torch on the wall on top of the giant vase.

It was to the crying caretaker, who was at my side at all times when my mother couldn't when I was a mere baby, and to be testimony to my brother's first act of cruelty, that something in me snapped.

I wasn't angry, I wasn't scared, I wasn't upset.

I was empty.

And the torch fell into the vase, setting the beautiful flowers ablaze and breaking the beautiful vase into shatters.

* * *

The night was cold.

Sitting in front of my comber, I gazed at my reflection.

I was a beautiful child — with no doubt I would be as beautiful as my my mother. Dark chocolate hair coming down to my shoulder blades with big waves, a pale skin much similar to my mother and big blue-green eyes framed by dark leashes under thick eyebrows that could one day be as fierce as one Cara Delevigne. I was petite and delicate.

I was useful.

My appearance would make my life both easier and harder.

It was…tiring to know what a pretty face could bring to oneself in a society such as the one I now lived.

Joffrey would be beautiful too.

He would be one hell of a man when he grew up. With his wavy gold hair and sparkling green eyes, he would call for attention wherever he go. And he would bask in it.

He would abuse it.

And I couldn't really bring myself to care for it.

Letting my gaze drop to my crown, I gingerly picked it up, locking my eyes to my reflection's as I put the headpiece on my head, carefully fixing it so it rested perfectly on top of it, embracing my head and giving me the famous Baratheon's antlers crown.

I wasn't otherworldly like surely Daenerys Targaryen was.

I was… _me_.

The little girl on the mirror was who I was now, and I wasn't like _before_. I remembered my past life, but I wasn't the person I was there. The person before would have cared for her brother's cruel behavior. Like I did when I first saw in him was the cruel character who would bring so much pain to a fictional family I had grow attached. But I learned to see the cruel boy beyond that image. I learned to see _my brother_.

My eyes fell to the single yellow flower in the vase beside the crown's cushion. I looked at it with disdain before letting my eyes return to my reflection, taking in my royal appearance.

 _The perfect mix of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister._

My mind flashed back to Joffrey's smirking face with bitter amusement that I was used to see in my mother's face.

 _The perfect mix of Cersei and Jaime Lannister._

* * *

The repeating noise of a wooden sword striking a wall echoed in my ears as I listened to my brother's angry shouts.

It was known to all in the castle of Joffrey's doings.

Mother, of course, immediately blamed the squires that seemed to constantly be at my twin's side and she even blamed poor Karena, who was demoted and was now delegated to take of scrubbing the floors.

But it was the King who surprised me.

(Well, not really. Let's be honest, Robert hated Joffrey. The hate had to start somewhere.)

Robert made him, _Joffrey_ , work in the kitchens.

The kitchens!

(I heard that Cersei had never been seen as furious as she was when first told of her son's punishment.)

And now my dear brother was taking his frustration out on the Keep's walls.

I stopped behind him, assessing his movements and stance and quickly cataloguing his mistakes.

 _Too stiff._

He trowed his body's weight on every swing of his sword on the wall.

"Do not come closer, Gwen."

He stopped his movements, Joff's tiny body could barely hold himself.

"Come closer and I will hurt you."

"I know."

He puffed his chubby cheeks out before lifting the sword again.

"Good."

With a childish scream, he swung the sword at the wall.

It broke and he fell onto the ground.

It didn't take long before he started crying and all I could really do was to kneel behind him and hug his tiny sobbing body as he raged.

"It's not fair!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The yellow flowers in my room seemed to mock me.

Turning away from them I let my body lay on my bed, sinking into the mattress with a sigh of happiness as I gazed at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

 _Such disgusting flowers…_

I fell asleep.

I woke up to Meira entering my room.

Turning my head, I watched as she walked around the room, arranging books and pieces of clothes. She didn't notice that I was awake as she get about arranging my room.

And then she stopped at one of Joffrey's toys. Meira looked at it with such hate that I found myself dreading _something_.

"Meira." I looked at the ceiling, not looking at her face. I hear her as she hastily dropped the toy, surely turning at me.

"My lady, you are awake."

"Yes." I whispered, something lethargic setting into my bones as crawled out of bed. My legs didn't even reach the floor as I set on the bed's edge. I let myself fall on floor, almost tumbling down.

 _ **Be careful, my lady.**_

"I'm being careful, Meira." I blinked tiredly at the floor before lifting my gaze toward my vanity. Something red caught my attention and I frowned at it before my sight focused on the single red flower in the glass vase on top of the vanity.

"My…lady?"

"Meira…that flower…wasn't it yellow?"

"I do not remember, my lady. Do you wish for me to change them?"

I blinked sluggishly before shaking my head.

"No…is there…am I needed for anything?"

"No, my lady."

"Very well. You can go then."

"If the lady is sure."

"Yes."

 _ **Very well then, brat.**_

I shot up from the bed and looked at my caretaker with frigid eyes.

"How was it?"

She blinked surprised blue eyes at me, gulping with confusion. I got out of the bed at walked toward her, stopping close to her.

"My lady?"

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing! I did not speak, my lady!"

I stared at her before frowning.

"Very well. You may go."

She ran out of the room.

I stared at the place she vacated, before turning toward the flower. Its blood red color glaring at me as I approached and tentatively touched it, bringing it to my nose.

It smelled of blood.

* * *

"The cat is pregnant!"

Joffrey and I, for once, were lounging in our respective armchairs in our playroom as we waited for Meira to show up with snacks.

"It's so fat now!"

" _She_ is fat."

"She, it, whatever. Doesn't change the fact that it's fat."

I sighed, looking up from the Baratheon history book I was reading to meet Joffrey's pensive face.

"What's about this cat that you get so fixated about? Shouldn't you worry about peeling potatoes or something like that?"

He glared at me and I arched an eyebrow in response.

Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath before puffing out his chubby cheeks.

"It's like _us_. All mixed up, black and yellow. You know that, you saw it!"

"I saw _her_. And so what?"

"You are so boring."

"You are so tacky."

Meira entered the room and put a tray full of snacks on the side table between our armchairs. As she stepped away from us, Joffrey stuck his feet out and tripped her, making she drop the jar with our water.

"Oh, look what the servant did. So stupid. Can't even hold a jar correctly."

I hissed at him.

"Enough Joffrey."

Kneeling by her side and ignoring Joffrey's indignant huff, I started picking up the pieces of the broken jar after looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded hastily and when we were done she quickly got up on her feet and bowed to us.

"I shall bring another jar of water for your Highnesses."

She bowed to me and then turned to Joffrey.

And that's when I saw it.

Better yet, I heard it.

 _ **Westeros will be damned at your hands.**_

Even as I could clearly hear her venomous words towards my twin, her mouth didn't move, nor any kind of sound came out of her mouth.

Joff didn't react to her offensive words and didn't stop her from leaving the room.

I looked back at my twin and he just kept pouting at me like the spoiled child he was.

As fast as lighting, my brain brought forth the other day at my bedroom, when I was so tired and lethargic. I hadn't take notice of her mouth, if she had really spoken, and Meira's behavior had turned confused at my inquiry.

 _This is interesting._

It needed to be examined more closely.

* * *

 **A/N:** There is your brand new chapter!

Again, I'm sorry for the delate, but if you're curious about that, please check my profile.

This chapter, again, is for the guest _evy._ It's very late, but I wish you a very Happy Birthday.

Now for answering some of your reviews!

 **xenocanaan:** _What I wanted to show with his sad eyes will be later explored and explained! But maybe if you read Chapter 4 again it would be clearer. If not, do not fret, it will be explained._

 **UniCryin:** _If that's what you think, then I'm doing my job right._

 **Adhara Snow:** _Oh, thank you so much! I'm trying to show that she's becoming her own character, not just a fantasy of myself in a fictional world. Gwen is adapting to the people around her and the situation she lives in, she will always have that little bit of me in her, but Gwen really has become her own person now, with her faults and rights._

 **Daeron II:** _I can see that it could be seen like that, it was what I explained before in my previous Author Notes. It's not hate or bashing. Robert is not scum, neither is Jon Arryn. The grand thing about this story is that it will be told exclusively from Gwen's point of view. You will not know what is happening outside of her knowledge. I want to explore something different than the books and the series. I want to show how would the story be from only one point of view. Because, how would the original story be if it was from a sole POV? How much information would be lost to us? Things aren't how they seem to be when the only thing that the reader knows is what Gwen's knows, the story can take any turn simply because you will not know what others plan. Quite like Severus Snape from Harry Potter, no one knew what was his plan or what he thought. So the fact is that Gwen hates her biological father. She will hate people, she will love people. But she won't know if they hate or love her unless they tell her themselves._

 **bavalos:** _Interesting point you make. But please be aware that she only has memories of what she learned or glimpsed at in her past life. I will try to be realistic in what I know or will be studying in future. As Gwen's previous life lasted till a few years ahead of our present, I will try not to overstep what I could or couldn't know now or in the future. Because this is a Self-Insert, and I will try to put all my useful and useless knowledge for Gwen to use._

 **wickedlfairy17:** _In this chapter I addressed this issue you pointed out. Yes, she hasn't really showed her intelligence or usefulness, but that's all about what is happening in this arc. This is a Self-Insert, and even though Gwen is not completely me (mainly in her gifts and attributes) I promised myself that every fault I have will be in her in a more prominent way. Like how she is lazy and too much arrogant. Or how aphetic she is, or how too hateful she can be. These are faults of mine put into their extreme. For now she is a child, and as Cersei's child I think she is much too sheltered for her to worry about health. She hasn't really noticed about how she could use her intelligence and her memory for things beyond her entertainment._

I want to thank **evy; SweetSnow01; MadMaxMoore; stabertiger; VeronikaB** and **Sabrina** for reviewing.

Also, huge thanks to all of you guys who favorited and followed this story!

Please leave a review, and I will see you later!

~MariDark


End file.
